Cendres
by mokoshna
Summary: [Léger shounen ai] Pris de malaises étranges, Adashino reçoit la visite impromptue de Ginko... Que lui cache donc le Mushishi ?


**Titre :** Cendres

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga/Anime : **_Mushishi_

**Crédits : **Mushishi est la propriété de Yuki Urushibara. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette fic si ce n'est le plaisir éventuel des lecteurs. Merci.

**Avertissements : **Léger **_Shonen-ai_** Ginko/Adashino ? Ils sont peut-être aussi **_OOC _**(Out Of Character). Je ne suis pas sûre, j'ai fait mon possible pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais bon...

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **J'ai voulu m'essayer à la narration à la première personne, pour voir (et pour créer un effet de style propre au thème développé ici). Comme je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude avec ce style d'écriture cela risque d'être un peu bancal, je m'en excuse si c'est le cas et vous encourage à me dire ce qui ne va pas.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Cendres**

Lorsque je me regarde dans une glace, ce n'est pas moi que je vois, mais le reflet d'un être qui a été et qui ne sera plus exactement le même. Je contemple ce visage agréable sans être exceptionnel, cette silhouette rendue molle par des années de sédentarisation tranquille. Mon kimono tombe sur mes pieds lorsque je m'assied. Mes cheveux se penchent avec mon visage sur le côté, et la main tendue vers le miroir s'y reflète paisiblement, mimant le même mouvement que moi. L'être illusoire qui apparaît est plus réel que moi.

**xxxxx**

Cela faisait un certain temps que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Ma santé avait décliné avec l'arrivée précoce des mauvais jours ; cette année, les oiseaux étaient partis plus tôt et le gel avait envahi les cours d'eau un mois avant la date ordinaire. L'hiver s'annonçait rude. En prévision, les villageois avaient accumulé le peu qu'ils avaient réussi à gagner et se préparaient à une fin d'année difficile.

Malgré la certaine aisance dans laquelle je vivais, je m'attendais à passer les mois suivants avec appréhension. J'entrevoyais déjà les files de malades se profiler devant moi ; une vague de froid était toujours synonyme de patients en nombre. Cela faisait marcher mes affaires, certes, mais une telle quantité de travail supplémentaire n'était pas très attirante au vu de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais moi-même. La semaine dernière, j'avais craché du sang au petit matin, et je continuais malgré les médications que je m'étais prescrites. Deux jours plus tôt, au retour de la visite d'un jeune pêcheur qui s'était fait une entorse en trébuchant maladroitement d'un rocher, j'avais eu un malaise qui dura plusieurs heures. Le pire était que j'avais perdu connaissance au milieu du village, alors que les gens s'affairaient pour le modeste marché qui y prenait place. On avait paniqué en me voyant à terre, aux dires de la voisine qui m'avait recueilli chez elle ; plusieurs hommes vaillants s'étaient portés volontaires pour m'amener en lieu sûr. Quelques enfants en bas âge avaient pleuré ; il fallait dire que j'avais depuis toujours été pour eux le monsieur qui soignait toutes les maladies et tous les gros bobos de la vie... Mais voir un tel personnage céder à la faiblesse, il y avait de quoi jeter le trouble dans leurs esprits candides.

Je décidais de rester alité jusqu'à mon rétablissement. Il tardait à venir. J'ignorais de quel mal j'étais atteint ; je n'avais pas de symptôme de rhume, pas le moindre coup de froid ou de mal de tête. Mes crachats sanglants étaient plus fréquents que jamais ; je me sentais faible, trop faible, et il m'arrivait assez souvent de perdre connaissance sans crier gare, et de me réveiller des heures après sans dommage. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer, et cela me troublait profondément. Mon moral était au plus bas.

Puis, une semaine après le début de mon alitement, je reçus la visite de Ginko.

Mushishi de son état, il passait de temps à autre me rendre visite, des trésors pleins les poches. Tous avaient un lien avec les Mushi. Il n'y avait que cela qui m'intéressait. Sa voix résonna dans la maison alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant ma terrasse, un peu hésitant. Il savait d'expérience que je ne fermais jamais complètement mes portes, et il m'arrivait assez souvent de m'absenter pour aller voir un villageois qui ne pouvait se déplacer. C'était là la vie courante d'un médecin de campagne ; son métier lui permettait de comprendre cela. Pourtant, contrairement à moi, il était nanti depuis l'enfance d'un don qui lui interdisait de rester en un lieu fixe trop longtemps, le transformant en voyageur errant sans réelle attache. Beaucoup de ses collègues étaient dans le même cas. Itinérants, ils exerçaient leur talent auprès de ceux qui en avaient besoin, selon leurs disponibilités et parfois une grosse part de hasard. C'était le contrecoup de leur pouvoir, leur malédiction.

Quelquefois, je me demandais de quelle manière Ginko percevait mon existence. Lui était-elle enviable ? Espérait-il pouvoir s'établir à son tour dans un village, et vivre paisiblement ? Son regard s'attardait de temps à autre sur moi lorsque je soignais un patient. Il contemplait ma demeure avec un air pensif, les gens qui venaient me voir l'intimidaient. Il n'était pourtant pas exactement l'image d'un asocial. Ses errances ne lui permettaient pas de se fixer quelque part, certes, mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien de lier connaissance avec les gens.

Quelquefois, il me racontait ses voyages et les Mushi qu'il avait rencontrés. Les récits étranges et les créatures exotiques qu'il me décrivait me fascinaient toujours autant. Je payais une fortune à chaque nouveauté qu'il me ramenait, mais j'achetais bien aussi un peu du rêve qu'il distillait dans ses histoires...

Créatures d'un autre monde, hors d'atteinte des hommes ordinaires. Les Mushi ne cessaient de me hanter ; leur présence, que je ne pouvais sentir ni percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, était devenue pour moi source de joie autant que d'obsession. Ginko le savait, et c'était lui qui me fournissait le mieux les objets de mon culte.

— Le temps est frais, fit-il en s'installant dans son coin habituel. C'est bientôt l'hiver, non ?

— Oui. Les pêcheurs commencent déjà à rentrer leurs filets. Ils ont fait leurs réserves, en tout cas.

— Ah.

Un silence un peu embarrassé couvrit les mots qu'il avait aux lèvres. Je lui servis une tasse de thé. J'en avais toujours un peu à portée de main au cas où il y aurait eu un visiteur, ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment. J'avais fait bouillir de l'eau un peu plus tôt en le voyant venir sur le petit chemin menant à ma demeure. Il avait parcouru les quelques mètres restants sans se presser, du même air nonchalant qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances.

— Tu fumes toujours autant, à ce que je vois.

— Il faut bien.

— Peut-être, mais tu finiras par en mourir à la longue, tu sais. Ce n'est pas très sain pour ton corps.

— Je verrai bien quand j'y serai. Pour l'instant, je suis encore assez vaillant.

— C'est ce que disent tous les gros fumeurs.

— Ils n'ont pas tous le même problème que moi, je parie.

Je me tus à ces mots, conscient d'avoir soulevé une blessure profondément enfouie dans la carapace que Ginko s'était forgée avec les ans, au gré des aventures pas toujours heureuses qu'il avait vécues. Il m'avait narré sa « venue au monde » dès notre première rencontre, lorsque, ébahi par son statut de Mushishi que je venais à peine de découvrir, je le suppliais de me raconter ses errances en échange d'un gîte et d'un couvert. Surpris, il l'avait été. Il avait déjà lié connaissance avec des curieux, des amateurs de surnaturel, des inconnus en quête de sensations pures. Mais jamais dans sa courte carrière (quel âge devait-il avoir à l'époque, je me le demande), il n'avait croisé le chemin d'un tel passionné que moi. Je ne m'expliquais pas moi-même cette attirance envers le monde des Mushi. Je n'en avais guère entendu parler auparavant que dans des anecdotes balbutiées à la hâte, énoncées d'une voix rendue tremblante par la superstition ; des événements étranges et incompréhensibles se passaient parfois, ici ou ailleurs, chacun aillant trait avec l'au-delà. Cet au-delà rempli de mystères et peuplé d'êtres lumineux et insaisissables, ces Mushi que seuls certains élus (ou étaient-ils maudits ?) pouvaient percevoir...

— Qu'apportes-tu de beau, cette fois ? dis-je en brisant la chape de silence qui s'était sournoisement installée entre nous. Un Mushi fossilisé, un bout de pierre ayant fait partie de son corps, une feuille ayant pris une drôle de couleur au contact d'un d'entre eux ?

— Non, rien de tout ça.

— Rien ?

— Rien.

Je laissai paraître mon étonnement, et pour cause. D'habitude, il ne venait me voir que lorsque ses finances étaient au plus bas, et contre un peu d'argent nécessaire pour survivre et passer un hiver correct, il me cédait quelque babiole qu'il avait recueillie dans l'exercice de ses fonctions... Qu'y avait-il donc de différent cette fois ?

— Ah, je sais ! Tu dois traiter une affaire à proximité et tu veux que je t'héberge ? A moins que tu n'aies besoin de mon aide ?

— Non plus.

C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Il me fixa de son oeil unique, cet oeil vert à la teinte profonde des forêts encore intactes du pays... Oeil de montagnes, oeil de bourbe, oeil qui avait vu les ténèbres et qui avait goûté à la lumière la plus pure. Je toussai un peu pour éclaircir mon trouble, son regard me perça plus intensément. Que me voulait-il donc ?

— Ginko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es... bizarre.

— Le suis-je ?

Il se rapprocha de moi, doucement, précautionneusement, comme face à un animal sauvage qui aurait pu fuir à chaque instant. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Pourquoi ? Son oeil me cherchait, sa main se posa sur mon front, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait me brûlait et perturbait mes sens. Je fermai les yeux, sans savoir comment réagir, m'attendant au pire, craignant le meilleur.

— Tu as une petite mine, fit sa voix alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Il était de retour à sa place habituelle, tournant dans la main sa tasse de thé pour en refroidir le contenu. Que s'était-il passé ?

— Je... j'ai dû attraper froid. Des villageois me l'ont aussi fait remarquer. Ça ne doit pas être très grave, vraiment.

Il ne dit rien, mais son mutisme me pesait plus que les reproches qu'il aurait pu me faire. Que se passait-il, Ginko ? Pourquoi étais-tu si mystérieux, si intouchable aujourd'hui ?

— Adashino, fit soudain sa voix grave, me faisant sursauter alors que je me posais ces questions.

— Oui ?

Ma voix tremblait un peu, mais je me ressaisis en voyant l'air troublé et un peu embarrassé qu'il eut.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on se connaît ? continua-t-il, et sa voix sembla bien hésiter un instant.

— Combien de temps ? Voyons voir...

Ma mémoire remonta loin, très loin en arrière. Je n'étais alors qu'un jeune étudiant en médecine un peu curieux envoyé dans ce village auprès du médecin local pour parfaire ma formation, et si tout se passait bien, le remplacer après sa retraite. C'était lui qui devait me donner mon diplôme à la fin de ma période d'adaptation. J'avais vingt-deux ans et des rêves pleins la tête. La perspective de me terrer dans un village de pêcheurs loin de tout ne me plaisait pas vraiment, mais je n'avais pas choisi mon affectation et vaille que vaille, il me fallait accepter cette décision, du moins jusqu'à ce que je fusse un peu plus expérimenté pour pouvoir demander une mutation à la ville. La médecine était ma vocation, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à abandonner ma jeunesse et les petits plaisirs faciles de la ville en faveur d'une bande de bouseux sans éducation. Jeune et arrogant comme je l'étais à l'époque, je pensais que les pêcheurs du coin attendaient ma venue avec soulagement ; le médecin local, plus éduqué mais à peine mieux loti que ses chers patients, serait vite dépassé par les nouvelles techniques de soin que j'apporterais avec moi et dont je supposais l'absence en cette contrée reculée. Quel petit prétentieux je faisais, je m'en rends compte à présent, mais cela m'est fort heureusement passé par la suite, quoiqu'il m'arrivât encore d'éructer quelques sautes d'humeur envers mes ouailles les plus ignorants... Mais je m'égare.

Le visage de Ginko se posa devant mes yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis cette époque. Il était peut-être un peu plus vieux, un peu plus sage et réfléchi. Je n'avais jamais su son âge et lui non plus, d'après les récits incertains qu'il m'avait fait de son enfance. Il hocha la tête d'un air grave ; quand s'était-il rapproché ? Sa main sur la mienne ; son oeil unique plongé dans mes yeux. Il enleva mon monocle, celui qui ne me quittait jamais, que j'avais décidé par caprice de porter comme une marque distinguée de mon statut de médecin et d'intellectuel. Comme hypnotisé, je m'affaissai en arrière et perdis conscience.

**xxxxx**

_J'avais marché des heures depuis le dernier chemin plat qui menait au village où je devais me rendre. Une carriole conduite par un paysan un peu sourd m'avait déposé au bord du chemin, et il m'avait indiqué avec un sourire édenté la direction approximative de l'endroit, en me conseillant de toujours suivre le soleil. Soit-disant, j'arriverais plus facilement._

_Plus facilement pour un habitant du coin, peut-être. Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne voyais plus que des arbres et de la mousse et cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer. J'avais scrupuleusement suivi la direction de l'astre du jour, pensant atteindre le village avant la tombée de la nuit. A présent, la lumière se faisait moins vive et je sentais une pointe de froid dans l'air. C'était bien ma veine, d'être venu à la fin de l'automne. L'hiver approchait à grands pas. Une fois encore, je regrettais ma petite chambre douillette en pension, les quelques mètres à peine que j'avais à faire jusqu'à mon école de médecine. Par temps froid je me régalais de ramen bon marché à l'échoppe du coin, j'allais boire avec mes amis étudiants jusqu'à plus soif._

_Aujourd'hui, je me gelais les membres à essayer de retrouver mon chemin dans une contrée hostile en tous points aux yeux du modeste citadin que j'étais. La route mal entretenue allait sans cesse en montant ; au bout d'un certain temps, mes pieds fatigués foulèrent une neige précoce attirée par l'altitude et la rudesse de ces contrées. La fierté qui m'avait accompagnée durant tout le trajet était loin derrière ; terrée sous des mètres de neige et de bois mort. Le ciel commençait bien à s'assombrir un peu... et moi à paniquer. Pas la moindre trace d'une habitation ou d'un passage humain. De la neige à perte de vue, des arbres décharnés, des buissons rabougris qui pointaient leurs branches desséchées vers moi en signe de menace. Je n'étais pas loin de la crise d'hystérie. Où était donc ce fichu village de pêcheur ? A ce que j'en savais, des pêcheurs vivaient au bord de l'eau, pas au sommet d'une montagne recouverte de forêts ! Où était la plage, la mer, les habitants bronzés par le soleil brûlant ? Je n'avais droit qu'à quelques bouts de bois secs et à de l'eau gelée. Ce n'était guère engageant. J'étais complètement égaré et pour corser le tout, il avait commencé à neiger..._

_J'arrivai tout d'un coup dans une clairière située au beau milieu de la forêt que je traversais. Drôle de configuration, vraiment. Le paysage était en pente, les arbres et autres buissons avaient réussi Dieu seul savait comment à pousser un peu partout... sauf à cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas de neige ; pas la moindre plante y avait élu domicile. Une terre ocre était le seul décor qui y prenait place. En y regardant de plus près, je remarquai que l'espace dénudé formait un cercle parfait. Il n'y avait qu'une étrange pierre rouge vif qui dépassait du sol, tout au centre. Je me dépêtrai de l'amas de neige dans lequel je pataugeais misérablement depuis quelque temps déjà et, curieux, me rapprochai. Qui sait si ce n'était pas là quelque marque de passage, une indication à suivre pour rejoindre une habitation proche ? Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, de toute manière._

_La pierre se trouvait maintenant à portée de main, toute luisante. Les flocons de neige qui s'y déposaient fondaient et s'évaporaient dans l'air en laissant un sursaut de vapeur blanche. C'était bien singulier. J'y posai la main. La surface était agréablement chaude. Quel phénomène inexpliqué provoquait cela ? Était-elle reliée à une source chaude souterraine, ou une poche de lave peut-être ? Ma main se réchauffait avec délice. Je décidai d'y joindre la seconde et fermai les yeux._

**xxxxx**

— ...shino ?

J'entendis la voix de Ginko, loin, très loin comme dans un rêve. Ma tête me faisait mal ; j'eus énormément de peine à ouvrir les yeux.

— Gin... ko ?

Ma voix pâteuse se mêla au vrillement insupportable que je ressentais dans mon crâne. La vision de mon vieil ami m'apparut petit à petit, tel un fantôme halluciné qui me surveillait d'un seul oeil. Il hocha la tête en me voyant parfaitement éveillé et me tendit un verre d'eau, que je bus avec reconnaissance. Ma gorge était horriblement sèche.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu es comme ça ? me demanda-t-il une fois que je fus en état de lui répondre.

Il m'avait installé dans mon futon et s'était assis à mon chevet avec une expression étrange, mi-anxiété mi-énervement, sur le visage. Je lui souris faiblement, pensant écarter un peu du stress qu'il avait accumulé, mais il attendit sans réagir que je daigne parler.

— Un mois peut-être, soupirai-je, je ne suis pas sûr... Je suppose que je travaille trop, et avec le mauvais temps et tout ça...

— Tu es médecin, m'interrompit-il sans vergogne. Un coup de froid aurait été guéri en moins de deux. Et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à te forcer si ton corps n'est pas en état.

— Je ne sais pas, alors, m'énervai-je un peu. Écoute, au lieu de t'inquiéter pour sans doute pas grand chose, si tu me disais ce que tu fais là, hein ? Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de venir ici sans raison. Tu ne veux rien me vendre, il n'y a aucune affaire qui te préoccupe...

— Qui te dit qu'il n'y a aucune affaire ? me coupa-t-il de nouveau.

— A la bonne heure ! Quoi ?

Je me rendais compte du manque de tact dont je faisais preuve, mais je ne me sentais pas en état d'apprécier tous ses petits secrets... Il me tardait de retrouver ma tranquillité, à vrai dire. Un Ginko dans les parages supposait toujours son lot d'aventures superflues dont je me serais bien passé, au vu de mon état précaire.

— Alors ? insistai-je en le voyant hésiter. C'est un Mushi, c'est ça ? Un Mushi me rend malade et c'est pour ça que tu es là ?

Il soupira, visiblement peu soulagé par l'acuité probable de mon raisonnement. Il sortit de son attirail de voyage un énorme rouleau qu'il déplia avec attention devant moi. Je suivais chacun de ses gestes, un peu tremblant...

— Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

— Et comment ! m'exclamai-je, soulagé malgré moi du changement de sujet. Je venais de devenir le médecin du village après la retraite du vieux Kagura. Toi, tu voyageais déjà je crois... Il y avait une histoire d'empoisonnement avec la petite Miyuki, j'avais beau m'échiner à essayer de la soigner, elle perdait quand même ses forces...

— J'étais venu à la demande de sa grande-tante.

Je hochai la tête. La vieille dame en question avait toujours été très superstitieuse, et, après avoir vu mon désoeuvrement face à la maladie de sa petite-nièce, elle s'était dépêchée d'envoyer un message d'aide aux Mushishi. Ginko avait été le premier à répondre. Il était arrivé un matin sans crier gare, au grand soulagement de sa cliente. Les présentations faites, il s'était précipité au chevet de la fillette, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà trop tard.

— C'était quoi, déjà, ce truc que t'avais découvert ? Une espèce de Mushi qu'elle avait avalé par erreur et qui se reproduisait dans son corps à vitesse grand V ?

— Un Karadaudon. Un Mushi en forme de nouille blanche qui agit comme un parasite dans le corps de ses hôtes et se nourrit de ses entrailles pour donner naissance à ses enfants.

— Elle était déjà complètement bouffée de l'intérieur quand tu es arrivé, si je me souviens bien...

Ç'avait été horrible. La gamine avait pâli de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir d'un blanc laiteux sur l'ensemble du corps ; peau, cheveux, yeux, tout s'était comme déteint chez elle, et j'avais vu sa conscience la quitter peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un légume alité, et sa mère qui pleurait chaque jour...

— C'était la fille unique de Mariko, sifflai-je avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Elle avait perdu son mari en mer l'année précédente. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même après ça.

— Qu'est-elle devenue ?

— Elle a gardé le deuil longtemps, mais au bout de deux ans elle s'est remarié avec un veuf du village, un brave homme qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance. Il lui restait un fils de son premier lit, je crois, et ils ont eu deux autres enfants depuis.

— Tout va bien, alors.

— Oui, mais... n'empêche, j'aurais voulu que la tante t'ait prévenu plus tôt. On aurait peut-être pu la sauver...

— Non. Une fois que le Karadaudon a parasité un hôte et pondu ses oeufs, il est presque impossible de l'en déloger jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en empare. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de brûler ses restes pour éviter qu'il ne se propage.

— Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit...

Nous gardâmes le silence après cela, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de me demander anxieusement la raison de sa venue... Avais-je été parasité par le même Mushi ? Était-ce ce qu'il voulait me dire ? Non, c'était peu probable. Ginko n'était pas du genre à tourner ainsi autour du pot, surtout pas avec moi.

— Dis-moi tout, fis-je simplement.

— Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

— Par le début, c'est pas mal.

Il se leva d'un coup et je ne vis plus que son large dos auréolé de soleil se découper devant moi, alors qu'il faisait face à la terrasse qui menait à l'extérieur. Son esprit semblait agité ; plusieurs fois, je le vis amorcer un mouvement en ma direction, vite arrêté par un reflet d'incertitude, un brin de culpabilité facilement visible sur ses traits...

— Vais-je mourir ? demandai-je aussi sereinement que possible.

Il me fixa longtemps. Son oeil était humide.

— Tu ne veux pas disparaître ?

— Bien sûr que non. Qui voudrait mourir si jeune ?

— Ce n'est pas le mot que j'ai employé.

— Quoi ?

Cette fois, je le regardais à mon tour sans comprendre. Disparaître ? N'était-ce pas la même chose que mourir ?

— Mourir implique d'être né, continua-t-il en remarquant ma confusion.

— Mais je suis né ! Si tu veux, je te montre mon extrait de naissance...

— Celui de l'homme qui s'appelle Adashino.

— Je _suis_ Adashino ! m'écriai-je, en passe de paniquer.

Il me sourit tristement.

**xxxxx**

_Je me réveillai en sursaut, certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un appeler mon nom. Je regardai autour de moi. Pas âme qui vive. J'étais affalé dans la neige, au milieu de la clairière dans laquelle j'avais décidé de me reposer. La forêt était calme ; trop calme peut-être... N'y avait-il pas des cris d'oiseaux, dernièrement ? Avant ma somnolence de tantôt, il m'arrivait d'apercevoir un petit animal s'enfuir dans les fourrés, d'entendre des cris stridents troubler la quiétude de l'air, j'avais pu sentir que l'on s'agitait autour de moi... Rien de tout cela à présent. L'endroit semblait dénué de toute vie. En baissant les yeux, je vis que l'étrange pierre rouge qui s'y trouvait avait disparu. _

_Je me remis à marcher. La fatigue qui m'avait envahi plus tôt avait mystérieusement disparu ; je me sentais revigoré, comme si j'avais fait un bon repas après avoir dormi une nuit entière dans un bon lit. Mon sac ne me pesait plus autant ; j'avais l'impression de voler sur la neige. Mes pieds me menèrent d'eux-mêmes et j'eus la surprise de constater que je savais où j'allais. La direction à prendre me semblait parfaitement claire ; je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de ne pas m'y être dirigé auparavant... _

_Un petit chemin s'ouvrit devant moi au bout de quelques pas. L'air s'était un peu réchauffé ; quelques mètres plus loin, au détour d'un précipice, j'aperçus entre les arbres la mer en contrebas, scintillante au soleil. La route se faisait plus précise ; le village était là, tout au bout. Rempli d'une nouvelle énergie, je me dépêchai._

_Le reste du chemin fut assez calme. J'aperçus en marchant des champs à demi abandonnés ; en jachère, peut-être ? Je ne m'y connaissais guère. Il y avait çà et là des outils et des machines rudimentaires, du moins c'est ce que j'en déduisis. Le silence était partout, et cela me rendais nerveux. Pas le moindre paysan en train de travailler la terre ; ni homme, ni animal ne croisa ma route. Que se passait-il donc ?_

_Au milieu d'une rizière, j'entrevis plusieurs formes sombres affalées dans l'eau. Des sacs ? Une curieuse appréhension serra mon coeur. Je partis en courant, me rapprochant à grands pas de l'entrée du village, souhaitant arriver au plus vite mais redoutant en même temps ce que j'y trouverai. Les premières maisons apparurent devant moi. Malgré mon manque de pratique physique, je n'étais pas essoufflé. Je m'arrêtai brusquement et me mis à hurler._

**xxxxx**

— Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Affolé, je tordais les draps de mon lit entre mes mains, cherchant sur le visage de Ginko le moindre indice révélant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, qu'il ne voulait pas dire ce que je soupçonnais déjà depuis longtemps... Non, pas de simples soupçons. Ma culpabilité n'était plus à prouver.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais tué tous ceux de ce village et ils avaient été remplacés par des spectres certes très convaincants, mais qui n'étaient rien de plus que ma vision idéalisée de ce qu'aurait pu être la vie ici. Les Mushi... ni des plantes, ni des animaux, pas plus que des insectes ou des bactéries. Formes primitives de la vie, à la base de toute existence en ce monde, ils restaient pourtant en grande partie inconnus du commun des mortels. J'avais pris connaissance de leur existence par les ragots d'une vieille marchande du village voisin qui venait quelquefois vendre ses breloques ici. Sentant un lien avec mon cas, je m'étais alors pris de passion pour ces créatures, au point de me lier avec l'un de ces Mushishi qui étudiaient leur existence et aidaient ceux qu'ils avaient importunés. Je n'osais pourtant pas avouer ce qui m'était arrivé à Ginko. Ç'aurait été reconnaître mon crime ; je ne m'y sentais pas prêt, pas avant de connaître le mal qui m'avait pénétré. A vrai dire, j'avais bien aussi un peu peur de la réaction de mon vieil ami...

— C'est pour ça tu as toujours été fasciné par les Mushi, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu savais que tu en étais un. Parce que tu pensais pouvoir inverser le cours des choses...

— Quoi ?

Que voulait-il dire ? J'ouvris de gros yeux, ressassant dans mon esprit ce qu'il venait de m'avouer... Moi, un Mushi ?

— Tu... tu n'étais pas au courant ?

— Je.. suis... un Mushi ?

— Merde !

Il n'arrivait que très rarement à Ginko de jurer (du moins en ma présence), et chaque fois cela voulait dire que la situation était vraiment critique... Un flot humide coula sur mes joues. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, je m'étais mis à pleurer. Je levai ma main pour essuyer les larmes et vit qu'elle était devenue blanche. Mon air ébahi sembla l'alarmer. Il attrapa la main tendue devant moi et me prit brutalement dans ses bras. Je sentis comme un pincement au coeur.

— Ginko ?

— Ne disparais pas, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas tu partes !

Émerveillé, je levai les bras et entourai ses épaules en étouffant un sanglot. Mon corps perdait ses couleurs ; je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour le savoir. Autour de nous, les murs de ma maison pâlirent, devinrent blancs... Ils se désagrégèrent d'un coup sans bruit, laissant voir le paysage qui subissait le même phénomène. Ma demeure se trouvait un peu à l'écart du village ; je vis celui-ci tomber en cendres blanches qui furent aussitôt emportées par le vent.

Je hurlai.

**xxxxx**

— Et surtout, faites-le boire beaucoup.

Je souris à la jeune mère qui s'inclinait devant moi, l'air plus rassurée qu'à son arrivée. Elle paya la somme qu'elle me devait et, serrant confortablement son bébé contre son sein, elle partit d'un bon pas en direction du village près duquel nous nous étions installés. Je regardai autour de moi. Manifestement, elle était ma dernière patiente.

— Tu as fini ? fit la voix grave de Ginko alors que je m'apprêtais à fermer boutique.

— Oui. On peut manger, si tu veux.

— Pas trop tôt ! Je meurs de faim !

Il poussa un rire clair qui se répercuta dans l'air. J'aimais l'entendre rire. A chaque fois, sa présence me rappelait à quel point il était réconfortant de vivre. Il sortit d'un sac en toile quelques onigiri qu'il avait achetés dans le village et se mit en devoir de les dévorer. Je le regardai faire avec le sourire.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas entrer ? fit-il entre deux bouchées en voyant mon regard se perdre vers les habitations.

Je sursautai, me sentant un peu coupable de m'être laissé prendre.

— Non, ça ira. Je suis bien mieux à l'écart.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu sais.

— C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter, chuchotai-je avec amertume.

— Et je le répéterai autant qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu y croies. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé au village. C'est juste... dans ta nature.

— Ma nature, hein ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Nature ou pas, il n'empêche que je suis responsable de la mort de dizaines d'êtres humains, à commencer par mon hôte.

— Je ne te blâme pas, moi.

— S'il-te-plaît, Ginko...

Il avait beau m'avoir pardonné depuis longtemps, cela n'arrangeait pas les choses pour autant. Sa main se posa sur la mienne. Elle était chaude, si chaude... La levant vers moi, je la baisai avec gratitude. Son visage s'adoucit.

— Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu t'embarrasses d'un criminel tel que moi.

— La solitude, peut-être, fit-il d'un air triste. A force de voyager seul, un peu de compagnie ne fait pas de mal.

— Tu pourrais prendre épouse. Elle ne viendrait pas forcément avec toi, mais au moins tu pourrais avoir une famille...

— Adashino...

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne me sens vraiment pas le droit de porter ce nom. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

— Comment t'appeler, alors ?

— « Haidama » est bien suffisant.

— Et impersonnel. Tu n'es pas n'importe quel Haidama à mes yeux. Je continuerai de t'appeler Adashino, ne t'en déplaise.

Ses mains se firent plus insistantes et m'entourèrent la tête, me caressant les cheveux du bout des doigts. Il se rapprocha et colla son front contre le mien.

— Que tout soit bien clair. Pas un seul instant, je n'ai regretté de t'avoir recueilli.

— Malgré le fait que je suis un Mushi ? Malgré tous ceux que j'ai tués ?

— Et tu les as fait revivre, même temporairement.

— C'étaient juste des fantômes ! Je ne pourrai jamais être l'égal de Dieu. Ce que j'ai fait était impardonnable.

Impardonnable, en effet. Je repensai à ce jour funeste où Adashino m'avait réveillé en posant la main sur moi. Il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier ; pour lui, je n'étais qu'une pierre rouge sur laquelle réchauffer ses membres engourdis par le froid. Il n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'il s'agissait là de ma vraie forme de Mushi. Seul, Ginko m'avait percé à jour après avoir vu ce qui était arrivé à la petite Miyuki. Elle n'avait pas été possédé par un « Karadaudon » (d'ailleurs, ce Mushi n'existait pas. Ginko l'avait forgé de toutes pièces d'après le nom des nouilles blanches dont il raffolait). Elle avait simplement découvert le pot-aux-roses sur sa véritable identité ; après cela, elle n'avait plus eu aucune raison de rester fantôme... Je ne sus jamais comment elle s'y était prise. Par la suite, plusieurs autres villageois furent atteints du même mal ; mais croyant en connaître l'origine, je n'appelais pas Ginko et disposais des corps comme je le pouvais... ne me doutant pas que j'en étais à l'origine, qu'un simple geste de ma part aurait suffi à les ramener à la vie. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que je n'étais pas prêt à apprendre une telle vérité ; je l'étais à peine lorsque Ginko me soigna... Comment me guérit-il au vu de ma nature, je ne le sus que bien après, lorsqu'il m'avoua enfin la raison de mon indisposition. Je n'étais pas malade. J'étais à bout de forces. Faire revivre un village entier ainsi que la faune des environs nécessitait énormément d'énergie de ma part ; il n'est pas étonnant que je fusse recru au bout de dix ans de ce régime. Il se contenta donc de me délivrer de la tâche que je m'étais inconsciemment imposée depuis des années, afin de m'éviter de mourir d'épuisement...

Non. Comme l'avait dit mon ami, « mourir » n'était pas le terme exact. « Disparaître » était plus approprié à ma nature. Adashino était mort. Moi qui n'étais qu'un parasite doté d'une conscience dérobée à son hôte, je n'avais pas droit à un terme aussi réconfortant, puisque je n'existais pas réellement...

Je ne me souviens pas d'être véritablement « né ». D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours existé sous cette forme, attendant dans le chaos informe qu'était mon être un hôte à parasiter pour pouvoir « exister ». Telle était ma nature de Haidama. Nous prenions la forme d'une pierre rouge, semblable aux pierres issues de la lave d'un volcan qui aurait refroidi. Nous pouvions rester en sommeil pendant des années, malgré la chaleur que nous dégagions autour de nous.

Ma naissance fut spectaculaire, comme l'était celle de tous ceux de notre race. Les Haidama prenaient possession du premier être vivant qui les touchaient, se superposant à sa conscience, volant ses souvenirs et les faisant siens jusqu'à devenir véritablement cet être. En réalité, l'hôte disparaissait complètement en faveur du Mushi. J'étais devenu Adashino en m'appropriant sa vie et ses souvenirs. J'avais si bien fait que je m'étais cru lui jusqu'à ce que Ginko me dévoile la vérité. Face à cette révélation à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas, je perdis pied et laissai le monde que j'avais recréé se désagréger autour de moi, retourner aux cendres qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Oh, pour être honnête, je m'étais toujours plus ou moins douté de mon identité. Cela faisait dix ans que je m'étais installé ; j'avais bien perçu, à mon réveil, qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en moi. Je m'étais cru Adashino ; à ma découverte de l'existence des Mushi, j'avais déduit que moi, Adashino, avait été possédé par un Mushi. Inconsciemment, j'avais occulté de ma mémoire ce que j'étais réellement. Le choc que j'avais reçu en voyant le village de pêcheurs dévasté avait été amplement suffisant.

— Était-ce nécessaire qu'ils meurent tous ?

— C'est le contrecoup de la naissance des Haidama. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont extrêmement rares. Souvent, même avec un hôte adéquat, l'énergie demandée est insuffisante, et ils redeviennent pierres. Ils ont besoin d'énormément d'énergie vitale pour exister, ce qu'ils n'ont pas eux-mêmes. Et ce qu'ils ne peuvent produire, ils le volent.

— Aux êtres vivants autour d'eux. C'est injuste. Que tant d'êtres doivent mourir pour une seule créature...

— C'est la condition pour qu'ils vivent.

Je ne dis rien. Rongé par le remords, j'avais ainsi recréé avec mes pouvoirs de Mushi ces vies que j'avais si effrontément enlevées. Pendant dix ans, j'avais fait croire à ce village de pacotille, afin de préserver aux autres mais surtout à moi-même cette vérité si douloureuse, cachant mon crime sans le savoir.

— Je devrais être puni...

Mais Ginko se contenta me prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu le savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'étais pas sûr, non. Le cas de Miyuki m'a donné la puce à l'oreille. Les villageois me semblaient louches.

— Ils étaient...

— Quelle importance ?

— Mais tu es quand même revenu...

— Je devais savoir.

— Et tu as deviné...

— Oui. Mais j'ai aussi vu que tu étais un homme bien.

— Idiot de Ginko. Je ne suis pas un homme.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Je lui souris, doucement. Oui, je le savais. Je n'étais pas humain, mais tant que Ginko me considérait comme tel, que m'importait ?

— Je vais encore finir par oublier, tu sais...

— C'est dans ta nature. Les Haidama finissent toujours par oublier ce qu'ils sont pour s'intégrer à leur nouvelle vie, jusqu'à la mort naturelle de leur hôte. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— Tu dois te sentir bien seul, pour supporter un être tel que moi à tes côtés, ricanai-je. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, mon cher Ginko.

Il me caressa les cheveux, tendrement. Pour la première fois depuis que je savais la vérité, je ne regrettai pas d'avoir pris cette forme. Ginko avait besoin de moi. Pour lui, je serai Adashino, quitte à me perdre de vue entièrement.

Je poussai un soupir et me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Il me sourit ; je fermai les yeux, rasséréné, et me mis à prier pour le salut des âmes de mes victimes. Je me souvins brusquement des autres...

— Et ceux qui restent ? Tous n'étaient pas mes illusions. Il y a eu des nouveaux habitants avec le temps.

Ginko secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux au gré du vent qui soufflait. Je contemplai son visage avec fascination ; je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses traits étaient beaux... Sa voix me sortit de ma torpeur alors qu'il me donnait sa réponse, embarrassé.

— Ils ont tout oublié. Ceux qu'ils avaient connus n'avaient jamais vraiment existé ; ils ont donc fini par occulter leur souvenir de leur mémoire.

— Certains avaient une famille ! m'écriai-je, horrifié.

Combien de vies avais-je donc gâché par mon existence ?

— Ils sont rentrés chez eux sans savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé, ou ils ont tenté leur chance autre part. Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. J'ai veillé à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

Je soupirai, à la fois reconnaissant et irrité. Ginko me préservait des conséquences de mes péchés. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, et même si cela me faisait peur, je désirais ardemment en assumer la responsabilité. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, disait le dicton. Peut-être les survivants pensaient-ils la même chose, ou le penseraient, s'ils en avaient le souvenir.

— Je pouvais les confronter.

— Et ça leur aurait apporté quoi ? grogna-t-il.

— J'ai volé des années de leur vie !

— Ce dont ils ne peuvent se souvenir, ils ne peuvent non plus le blâmer à autrui. Pourquoi leur rendre la vie plus compliquée avec la vérité ?

— Je... j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un monstre, tu sais.

— Je sais. Crois-moi, je sais.

Mes genoux se dérobèrent et je tombai sur le sol. Ginko me regarda sans rien dire. Des larmes amères coulaient sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être aussi pleurnicheur ; mais depuis cet incident, je n'arrêtais pas de sangloter pour un oui ou pour un non. Le résultat de ma prise de conscience, d'après Ginko. Ma personnalité se détachait de plus en plus de celle d'Adashino ; je changeais, devenais quelqu'un d'autre, un Moi à part entière qui se formait des bribes de souvenirs de l'un et de la nature instinctive de l'autre. Ginko m'avait bien prévenu ; j'étais perdu, dans tous les sens du terme, et cela se sentait dans ma manière de réagir aux stimuli du monde que je découvrais d'un nouvel oeil. Selon lui, tout en moi était à refaire.

Il se remit à manger, sans l'enthousiasme qu'il avait eu auparavant. Sans doute la conversation lui avait-elle coupé l'appétit. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas besoin d'ingurgiter de la nourriture. Il me suffisait d'un peu de braise ; après tout, j'étais un être de cendre, né de la flamme de vie de plusieurs êtres vivants. Je tremblai à l'idée d'avoir d'autres aspects de ma nature qui auraient échappé à mon ami ; je me voyais déjà trouver un matin la silhouette de Ginko près de moi, blafarde et glacée... Les cauchemars que je faisais ne s'atténuaient pas avec le temps, bien au contraire. Je finis par ne plus en dormir la nuit, et comme pour la nourriture, cela me manqua peu. Je devenais de moins en moins humain de corps, mais mon esprit n'avait de cesse d'éprouver tous les sentiments qui caractérisaient la nature humaine. Ni humain, ni Mushi, j'étais ces deux entités en même temps et cela m'effrayait.

— J'ai peur de te tuer un jour, avouai-je un matin sans détour à Ginko.

— Ça n'arrivera pas.

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que les connaissances sur mon espèce étaient très limitées. Je suis incapable de te répondre ; les souvenirs d'Adashino sont trop ancrés en moi.

— Tu ne me tueras pas, et son ton catégorique suffit à chasser toutes mes appréhensions, tous mes doutes.

Je lui souris avec adoration. Nous voyagions ensemble depuis un long moment déjà, passant d'une mission à une autre, errant sans cesse à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi pour les talents de Mushishi de Ginko. J'arrondissais nos fins de mois en proposant mes services de médecin patenté ; lorsque nous exercions côte à côte, aucune maladie connue et guérissable, aucun Mushi n'échappait à notre expertise. Nous étions devenus inséparables, et pas un seul instant je n'eus à regretter sa décision de me garder à ses côtés. J'étais coupable d'exister ; et chaque jour qui s'écoulait me rappelait à mon crime. Pourtant, je n'étais plus si envahi par les remords, ou du moins je ne m'y plongeais plus autant. La présence de Ginko m'avait épargné une vie de regrets ; et vaille que vaille, je comptais en savourer chaque instant comme un cadeau précieux, puisqu'elle avait été acquise à un prix si élevé.

**xxxxx**

Aujourd'hui, Ginko et moi continuons de vivre et de parcourir le pays ensemble. Je sais que ma vie s'arrêtera avec la sienne. A présent, cet homme est devenu mon univers. Notre relation a évolué, et notre équipe a eu le loisir de s'aggrandir depuis. Mais cela est une autre histoire, que je garde pour moi. J'espère seulement continuer à vivre tranquillement, paisiblement, avec lui.

**FIN**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

« Haidama » est un mot que j'ai inventé avec mes maigres notions de japonais et un dictionnaire franco-japonais en ligne. Il est composé de deux mots, « Hai » qui veut dire cendre et « Tama » qui veut dire esprit. Bon c'est pas terrible mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé... Si l'un d'entre vous a des connaissances plus étendues en japonais, je ne demande pas mieux que de corriger s'il s'avère que je me suis trompée.

Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère avoir respecté autant que possible ce superbe anime qu'est _Mushishi_ et vous avoir fait passer un bon moment ; je sais que je me suis prise au jeu de l'écriture de cette fic, au point de me demander si elle apportait réellement quelque chose à cet univers (à part la relation entre Ginko et Adashino que j'ai vraiment poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais bon c'est ma vision personnelle que de les voir ensemble). Cette petite histoire n'aura probablement pas de suite malgré le dernier encart d'Adashino (parce que avouons-le, je n'y ai pas pensé avant de le coucher noir sur blanc).


End file.
